Ceremony of the Tickle Forest
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Free from her imprisonment at last, Tickle Empress Risa lures Ben to her domain and rewards him with her greatest blessing.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben woke up from a great night's rest. He spent the night at Tickle Castle and had an excellent rest. He can always count on the Tickle Realm to be his private vacation spot to relax with no enemies to bother him.

He looked and saw a long tail passing by the door with a black furry tip. He grinned mischievously and walked out seeing Jocu, sipping some hot cackle cocoa. He just cheered up a young child at the mansion.

Jocu was just getting ready to teleport when he chuckled. "Ben. I know you're awake. Come on out."

No response.

"Ben come now..." Jocu smiled now urging the hero to come out. He walked in Ben's room, but Ben wasn't in bed. But before Jocu could say anything he was pounced on from behind! He landed on the bed and Ben grabbed his tail. Jocu moved his hair from his face and chuckled as he saw Ben over his shoulder. "Feeling devious this morning Mr. Tennyson?"

"Yep! Morning Jocu!" Ben greeted.

"Morning. Then you fit right in..." Within seconds, Jocu flipped Ben on the bed with his tail and was scribbling his claws in the teen's neck! Ben was a puddle of laughter until the red prince stopped. "Now then. Would you mind helping us? Today we have to take care of the garden. It's tradition before every year or the plants won't grow in properly." Jocu explained.

"Sure! Count me in. I gotta shower first though."

"Take your time. Blithe will come back for you when you are finished." Jocu smiled, now snapping his fingers and disappearing into thin air.

An hour later...

Ben was helping them get the garden ready when he saw feathers swaying from a nearby tree, reminding him of the Tickle Empress. Soon, they all started talking about her.

"Is she a relative of you all?" Ben asked.

"No, Ben. She ruled the Tickle forests years ago." Vivo added. "Those were the days, back when the forest was a jungle!"

"We do not age as you all do so to us it has only been a thousand years. My father was impressed with her leadership and skills when we battled the Nitians years ago. So much so that he made her Empress over her own terrain, the woods and jungles. She is the same age she was before the Nitians trapped her inside her headdress. Risa is a valuable ally and friend. My father wouldn't have made her Empress if not." Jocu grinned.

"Oh ok! At first I thought she was your...well..." Ben faltered.

"Our mother?" Jape said gently.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" Ben said, hoping he didn't offend them. But the brothers only smiled.

"Ben, Ben, Ben...when are you gonna understand that it's okay to ask a simple question," Jocu chuckled, now wrapping his tail around him to calm him. "Calm down."

"Our mother, Queen Bliss, has been away to check on the realms farther out where only the king and queens are meant to go. She will be returning in a few months. And I am sure she will want to meet you." Jest grinned. "She has been in the north and father has been in the south. That is why you haven't seen him lately either."

"Woah! That's great! So she's still...ummm..."

"Alive?" Jovi smirked. Ben turned away in embarrassment but was then pounced on by all seven brothers and gently tickled to cheer him up.

"Ben, lighten up! The queen is still alive and well! Before you know it you will meet her!" Jocu grinned, now running his hands playfully through his hair and motioning for them to let him up. "Now how about grabbing us some lilies from the pond in the forest. We need some for the garden decorations."

Ben nodded and headed that way, clearly not seeing the smirks that Jocu and the others were giving him. For you see, they sent him that way because another certain tickle monster wanted a better look at him.

* * *

As Ben found the beautiful pond and began to pick flowers, a beautiful melodic voice appeared out of nowhere. It was so lovely, soothing and sweet. He felt his eyelids drooping as the voice made the hero pick himself up and walk deep into the Tickle Forest.

 _'That voice...so beautiful...'_ Ben said within his hazy mind. Little did he know that he was being hypnotized as he walked towards the source of the sound.

Ben kept walked deeper and deeper into the forest. The only light was the rays of sun poking through the terrain. The forest became much more dense...like a jungle.

Finally, Ben arrived at a large hut and went inside. There, sitting on a throne of feather vines adorned with tickle flowers was Risa the Tickle Empress. She was the one charming Ben through the beautiful forest with her hypnotic voice.

And now, Risa had the teen hero exactly where she wanted him.

As Risa sang, Ben sat on his knees before the Empress and swayed his head to the melody like a snake being charmed. Risa stopped singing and flicked her wrist. Then the feather vines came off the walls slithered towards Ben. They took Ben's arms and stretched them out while more vines came and ripped his shirt off of his body.

Ben was still in a trance, so he just sat there with a big grin and blank look in his dulled eyes as the vines held him captive.

Risa giggled and snapped her fingers, freeing Ben from the spell.

Ben shook his head. "Huh?! Where am I?! My arms! MY SHIRT!" He looked up and saw the Tickle Empress. "Risa?!"

"Hello, Ben." Risa purred as the beautiful creature sat lazily on her throne.

"Did you dye your hair?" Ben noted. Last time he saw Risa, she had white hair. Now it was magenta to compliment her light pink fur. On her head was her headdress of white feathers.

She was more beautiful than before.

"Yes, I figured I'd try something new." Risa took out a perfume bottle and sprayed herself.

When Ben sniffed the fascinating aroma, he smiled.

"Mmmm, that smells nice..." Ben began to feel the strong fragrance slowly flow into him. The elegant scent enticed his senses.

Ben's breathing become slower and more deep with each and every inhale. Such a strong, yet gentle scent sent him deeper and deeper into this soothing and tranquil feeling.

Risa got off her throne and sat in front of Ben. "It's a special perfume I made with the flowers in the forest." She observed Ben's blissful reaction with a simple smile. "Do you like it?"

His heavy eyelids drooped with tranquility. "I love it." He inhaled another breath.

Risa leaned closer to Ben, batting her gorgeous eyelashes at him and smiled her perfectly white teeth. Ben's heart fluttered when her blue eyes sparkled.

That's when Ben saw her ruby red lipstick. "Did you get dolled up just for me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe..." Risa slowly dragged her furry fingertip across Ben's stomach, making Ben shiver. She kept dragging it back and forth.

Ben started to sputter. "Risa! Stop!"

"Why?" Risa asked so innocently, still tickling the teen.

"B-Because I have to get the flowhehehehers!" Ben giggled.

Risa stopped. "You mean these flowers?" She snapped her fingers and large colorful tickle flowers came towards Ben. They looked like lily flowers, only their petals were made of feathers.

Before Ben could speak, two of the flowers tickled his armpits while the other flowers tickled his neck and shoulder blades.. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! Don't tickle!"

Risa sent more flowers to tickle Ben full blast on his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-N-NO! PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mmmm! Yes! That laughter!" Risa felt the joyous energy of Ben's laughter. It was the very same laughter that freed her from centuries of imprisonment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE! NO MORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Risa mentally commanded the flowers to stop. They returned to the walls.

"W-Why are you doing this?!" Ben breathed out.

"To prepare you for the ceremony." Risa said. "For freeing me, I wish to give you my eternal blessing." She giggled. "It is also a ceremony of affection."

Affection?! This tickle monster really did have a crush on Ben! Ben opened his mouth to speak until Risa rubbed herself against Ben's chest. She started purring and Ben's giggles came out.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! You tickle! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed. Risa's fluffy fur was ridiculously ticklish against human skin. She circled herself around Ben, rubbing against him like an affectionate kitty.

When she faced Ben again, he was collecting his breath. "Wasn't that fun?"

"No," Ben gasped. "I don't do mushy stuff like affection!" His conviction shrunk when Risa giggled.

"Oh, but the ceremony is fun. Let me show you..." Ben watched awestruck as Risa's air began flying wildly and stretched out to tickle Ben's underarms and stomach.

Ben closed his mouth tight to resist his rising laughter. But Risa loved a challenge. She leaned in to whisper in Ben's ear. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..." And she gave his ear a nibble

Ben was losing this battle. Risa's tickle powers were too much. Risa then tickled Ben under the chin. "Coochy, coochy, cooooo."

And she kissed him on the cheek, breaking his concentration and letting his walls come down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben gave in and accepted Risa's affection. Her hair tickled his tickle spots while she gently kissed and nibbled his neck and ears while cuddling and cooing.

After what felt like an eternity, Risa stopped and her hair pulled away from Ben. The hero was exhausted from all the ticklish laughter.

"Here, Ben." Risa handed Ben a purple drink with a straw. He took a sip and he felt his body rejuvenated. The vines released Ben at last.

"Feel better?" asked Risa, handing him the drink.

Ben smiled. "Much." Ben sipped more of the juice. He felt tingly inside and giggled. "This is made from giggle grapes, isn't it?" Ben recognized the flavor.

"Yep, it keep your strength up while having a good laugh!" Risa sipped her juice and giggled.

Ben laughed. "You have a cute giggle!"

"Really?" Risa sipped some more and giggled again.

Ben sipped some more and the two were giggling at each other's giggles.

"Something tells me those brothers set me up for this." Ben deduced.

Risa frowned a little. "Are you mad?"

To her surprise, Ben laughed! Without any tickles or giggle grape juice! "Of course I'm not mad! Why would I be mad in a place like this?" He laughed some more. "You guys are crazy, but you always cheer me up! I never have time for laughter when I'm on the job so I'm always happy to come here and get a good laugh when I need it!"

Risa smiled, proud that her ceremony was a sucess. But she became surprised when Ben leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

Now it was Risa's turn tin be caught off guard. Her face felt hot like a roasted marshmallow.

"And I'm always happy to make a new friend here too." Ben said, holding his drink up.

Risa blushed and toasted her drink with Ben. She was overjoyed that her new life has just begun with the human who will always be her eternal friend and the light of her life.


End file.
